You're Free
by realeyes
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. Don't mind the end title found on the first page. Keep going onto the chapters. When a search for the meaning of their existence goes wrong Alec makes a decision to set Max free.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing from Dark Angel.**_

**_Author's notes: _**

**_Okay I am sorry for pulling the story, it was my fault for not proofreading my work. I know I should have but it was late and my muse wanted nothing else done. I am sorry. Thank you for the reviews I got earlier. I am still trying to figure out where to go from here but hopefully you will hear from me soon. I am still trying to stay away from writers block but nothing seems to be going my way right now. Thank you for reviewing and the helpful comments given._**

_**You're Free.**_

Song – Harder now that it's over

_By Ryan Adams_

_It's harder now that it's over  
It's harder now that it's over  
Now that the cuffs are off_

My wrists are still scarred from the shackles that restrained me. It's been days now. I still have heard nothing. All I know is that she is safe. That is all that matters. The cell now seems emptier as I sit here waiting, just waiting on my time for it to be over.

It went so fast. The last thing I can remember was her telling me to move and that they were coming. It was a trap, neither one of us knew that we would be ambushed. We should have known better, but we were desperate for answers and for help.

The call came by surprise, Max and I were going over TC's defense plans when Logan called us into the communications wing. Lydecker had found a way to contact us he had found answers to the cult and to everything. So we went, her and I, no back up as requested. We were face to face with Lydecker. He was on his laptop showing the ruins he had found through out the world, all showing something about "the coming" and "the end". Somehow Max and I were all part of the plan. He was still in the midst of explaining how it all ties together when an explosion rocked the warehouse we were in. Lydecker was down, he was dead. The laptop and all its answers into pieces. The smoked cleared and people surrounded us. I didn't understand what they were, they were neither transgenics nor familiars. They were attacking either way. We fought all we could, I could hear the broken ribs being cracked with each punch and flesh on flesh blows. I just wanted to protect her. I tried to keep them away from her. I fought with all I had. It wasn't enough.

Something jabbed into my side and I convulsed to the floor. As I fell, I saw Max stumble forward and down with a thud while someone tazzered her. I couldn't move, the electricity was coursing through my body and everything I saw was in a chaotic motion. I tried to focus, I tried to focus on her, on Max. Her arms were around her trying to stop her body from the movement caused by the tazer. She was in so much pain. I lost count on how long we were being zapped like animals. The last image I saw is her being cuffed, then a blow to my head stopped my sight.

_They slapped 'em on you  
Where that bracelet used to be  
You know the one I bought you in Phoenix  
Where they sell old jewelry …  
'Cause honey it's over _

I woke to find myself chained to the floor of a moving vehicle. My eyes in reflex searched for her, and I found her. Hunched over on the opposite corner. I yelled her name.

"MAX! Wake up MAX!" My voice raspy from the contusions on my neck.

She stirs, her head bobbing as she lifted her torso up. She looks at me through a curtain of her brown hair. She is bleeding from a cut on her forehead and her lips open and blood flowing freely. I try to crawl as close as I can to her. The slack of the chain stops about a foot from where I can reach her. She manages to make up a couple of inches closer. She is looking at me assessing my wounds. It's nothing really, I am just glad she's alive. There are no words said. I just stay there looking into her eyes and she does the same to me. I try to get comfortable but the shackles on my wrists cut into my skin and bleed. I see her wrists red and bleeding as well. There are no regrets now. There is only a now and here.

The vehicle comes to a harsh stop. I am flung towards her and her further away, the movement causes my wrists to tear, her back hits the door with a loud clang denting the metal. Then it swings open, she is tazerred once again. I don't see her eyes open now. She is dragged out of my sight. They pull on the chains and throw it across my neck, I feel the pain of my throat closing and the metal nipping the skin. I make no sound. I feel the tazer again and a flash goes across my eyes and I see nothing.

I wake to find us both in a large room and what looks like a building basement. I hear her call my name.

"Alec, wake up, wake up please". She sounds so weak.

I open my eyes to her kneeling by me her hands cuffed behind her. I try to make sense of how I am lying in front of her. I am cuffed behind my back as well, my right knee is busted, broken as well. I try to sit up but I realize that my ribs are broken, too many to be able to move without puncturing another organ. She inches closer and lays her forehead on mine. I close my eyes to feel her breath on me and feel her skin on mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that but the steel door opening drew us apart.

The torture began. We were tortured together, and in turns both seeing each other suffer. We did not make a sound. Neither wanting them the satisfaction of hearing us scream. No tears were shed as well. We both knew that it would justify what they were doing. I don't know why they didn't just kill us. I guess they wanted to see how "special" Max was, and apparently I was something important as well because I took a beating as well. I noticed they weren't as cruel to her and I accepted that as long as she was doing better than I am, She was all I was concerned about. It went on for days like this.

Then I get hauled away and dragged like a dying animal. Then I saw him, I guess that was Sandeman himself, because they called him that as I was thrown to the floor. He told me about the plans. He told me about the coming and about the end.

He offered a deal. I stay and she goes free. Sandeman said that my DNA was enough for the "stopping of the end". That my blood would be the only thing to save everyone. It was either Max or I. I chose the obvious. "She would only be instrumental in the future". Something about "a linage of perfection would be formed from her." He said.

So I agreed to the deal. I only asked to be back in the room with her for one more night. They didn't enter for a whole night. I told her what I had done. She kicked me, if her hands were free I knew she would have slapped me as well. She told me that I couldn't do this and that she would stay. I said no and that it was what was agreed.

My hands were free and I made my way with her, she let me take her over and over again. The broken knee forgotten and cuts and bruises nothing as we forged ourselves as one. I wanted her to be able to touch me but the cuffs on her hands were secure. She kept repeating my name in my ear and I worshiped hers in my mouth. Out of breath we still kept going, maybe hoping that it wouldn't be the last time we had each other like this. I emptied myself in her over and over again throughout the dark. It was a goodbye and a forever that night.

They separated us in the morning. I haven't seen her since. It has been days.

_I heard your wrists got bruised  
Must've felt just like old times  
I wish you would've grabbed the gun  
And shot me 'cause I died_

_And I'm nothing now without you  
yeah, I'm less than nothing now_

They moved me to a smaller room. The grittiness of the rusty cell bars are rough against my palms. The dingy room has no windows, it's dark and damp as I lean my back against the wall and I tuck my head down to my knees. My mind fills with one thought.

At least she's free.

_  
I'm the one between the bars and lost forever now  
'Cause it's over now  
It's harder now that it's over  
Now that the cuffs are off  
And you're free _

_And you're free_

_Free…._

_  
**I'm sorry**_

The end


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's Harder now**_

Song – Harder now that it's over

_By Ryan Adams_

_It's harder now that it's over _

_It's harder now that it's over _

_Now that the cuffs are off_

The scars of the restraints on my wrists have faded. It has been months now. I still have heard nothing. I don't know if he is safe, I don't know if he escaped and worst of all I don't know if he's alive. I would have never known I would feel so empty with out him. So I am here, waiting, just waiting, waiting that maybe he would find a way back, a way back to me. In the back of my mind guilt hangs heavy, maybe I was wishing that it would be over.

It all went in slow motion to me, but it only took seconds. The ambush was planned and we had no way to defend ourselves. It was a trap. I trusted too surely, maybe all of this was **my **fault. We should have known better, I was desperate for answers and help. I didn't care to listen to reason.

Alec and I were going over TC's defense plans. Come to think of it he never left my side since the siege began and there he was with me planning and rebuilding with me. The call came by surprise, Logan said that Lydecker had contacted us and had answers. Answers that I was searching for, answers to the cult, to the runes on my body and the coming. So we went, no back up as Deck requested, Alec and I had an argument about that too. I insisted that it would be better like that, I thought wrong. So we went. I was face to face with Lydecker. I took all my will power not to punch him for good measure. The strength and control I saw in Alec calmed me down. He was on his laptop showing the ruins he had found through out the world, all showing something about "the coming" and "the end". Somehow I was a part of it, _no surprise there_, but with the mention of Alec being a part of it, I suddenly felt afraid, almost sick to my insides. I wasn't afraid about what **my** involvement was but I was afraid that Alec was included. I felt responsible but I didn't know why.

"You're poison." Renfo's voice rang in my ears.

Lydecker was in the midst of explaining how it all tied together, the reason why Alec and I had a apart in all of this, when an explosion rocked the warehouse we were in. It killed Deck instantly; he was dead strewn on the floor from the blast. The laptop and all its answers laid in pieces around him. As the smoke and dust settled, people surrounded us. They weren't Familiars, Manticore or even Transgenics. I didn't know who they were. Nonetheless they attacked us from every angle. I could hear my blows connecting and I could feel their blows connecting onto my body, I didn't care I had to survive. Alec took them all as he could I watched as he tired his best to fight them coming at him. Then he did the unthinkable he ignored his own enemies and fought the people around me. I tried to help him; I could see that he was getting hurt more than I was. I tried but I wasn't enough.

I saw someone jab a tazer into Alec's side, he doubled over and convulsed to the floor. I tried to run to him, I got distracted from my own fight and then I felt a sting in my neck as electricity coursed through my body. I couldn't move except for the seizing of my body with unorganized jerks of movement. I couldn't focus on him; I couldn't find the coordination to focus on Alec. All I saw was the shaking of my vision it was a blur. I had to wrap my arms around my body to try and stop the tazer from controlling my body, it didn't work, and it just hurt. I couldn't tell time but it felt so long; we were being tazered like animals. Then it stopped and I felt my hands being pried from my body and cuffed behind my back. My vision cleared, I saw a man take his fist and hit Alec in the head. His head fell to the ground. They hit me a couple more times, I lost count after twenty, and I was dragged into a van of some sort. They chained me close to the door as they kicked me to the side to make room.

I smelled him. I smelled his blood.

Two men had his underarms as they carried him into the van and his head was lulling with no control as they dragged him in front of me. They chained him. I tried to kick the guy closest to me but it didn't reach. The last thing I saw was his knee connecting to my face.

"MAX! Wakeup! MAX"I heard his voice calling me.

I didn't know how long I was unconscious, but I heard him calling me, calling my name. His voice was raspy and cracked, different from the sweet sound of when he used to call my name. I try to open my eyes, my head bobbing as I tried to take control of my body. My eyes focus on him, a curtain of my hair in sight but I see him. He begins to asses my injuries, and then his eyes see my busted lip. My lips were warm from the blood tricking off it. He starts to inch is way towards me. I hear the clang of the chain loosing slack and he stops a short distance from me. I manage to inch closer, my body stops just before we can touch. I can't help but look at him, he's far worse a condition I am in. It doesn't matter though, as long as he's alive. There were no words said. We just stayed there looking into each other's eyes. His green eyes were still vibrant in color and it eased the pain I felt from not being able to be closer to him. I try to inch a little closer to him but the shackles dig deeper into my skin and blood flows more readily. I look to see that his wrists are in the same condition. My eyes burn ready for tears to fall but I wont let them, there are no regrets now, there is just a here and now.

The van comes to a fast stop and I see Alec's body jerk towards me. My back slams against the metal door and it leaves a mark. I twist my body making sure that I didn't break my back; I am lucky, for now. I see that my wrists are raw from the friction of the shackles. I hear the door swing open and a jolt makes it way through my body and I lose consciousness once again.

I feel my body being thrown onto a rough cement floor. My body bounces from the impact and I regain awareness of my surroundings. A metal door shuts behind me in a loud clang.

I try to get my bearings and stand but I realize that my hands are cuffed behind me again. I use my knees to get me to stand. My eyes search for Alec and I find him just adjacent to me lying in an uncomfortable position. I run to him and I fall short of my destination, my knee takes the fall and it cuts me deep. I crawl my way the rest of the distance on my knees.

"Alec, wake up, wake up please" I say, my voice sounds so weak. I am worried he won't wake up.

He opens his eyes and blinks a couple more times. I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding. He tries to sit up but I can tell his ribs might be broken in the grimace he makes. So I inch closer to him. I lay my forehead against his and I feel his breath tickle my lips. I watch as his green eyes stare into mine and he closes it. I do the same and I savor being able to feel his skin and be close to him again. We stayed awhile like that, listening to each other's breath and feeling each other. Then a loud clang jolted me up right and we separated.

Then the torture began. It didn't bother me, I was a soldier I could take the pain. It just hurt more that we were tortured together. They made me watch and they made him watch as well. I saw him suffer and I tired my best to make it not show that it hurt. I shed no tears and I made no sound. He did the same. Neither of us wanted them to get any satisfaction from hearing us scream. I wanted them to just end it when I realized that they were beating and torturing him more that they were hurting me. I didn't understand why they treated him differently. It wasn't fair. It went on for days like this.

Then one day he gets dragged away. I waited for hours and he didn't return. I cried silently. He was gone I didn't know where he was. I was beginning to crack. I was losing it; I was at my breaking point. I wanted to be with him. How dare they take him away?

I was lying on my side, the rough floor across my cheek when I heard the metal doors swing open.

They laid him by my side. his hands were unbound. I waited till they left and I launched myself into his arms. He held me as long as I can remember. He didn't say a word till I took myself out of his arms and looked into his eyes.

Then he told me what he had done. I think I stopped breathing. I kicked him. I kicked him hard. If my hands were free I would have slapped him too. I told him No, I told him that he could not do this. He wouldn't listen. I kept telling him No, I wasn't going to leave him here. He still didn't listen. I cried and I cried until I couldn't get the words out I was exhausted and angry. I crumpled into his arms and stayed there defeated.

He took me in his hands and he kissed me. His free hands roamed my entire body. I let him take me; I let him take me over and over again. The bruises and broken bones were forgotten as we made ourselves into one. I wanted to touch him but my restraints kept them still. I repeated his name in his ear and he worshiped mine in his mouth. We kept going; maybe we thought that it could last us forever. Knowing now that it didn't. He emptied himself in me over and over and I took it all. I wasn't going to let him say goodbye. I wanted it to be forever that night.

They separated us in the morning.

_I heard your wrists got bruised  
Must've felt just like old times  
I wish you would've grabbed the gun  
And shot me 'cause I died_

_And I'm nothing now without you  
yeah; I'm less than nothing now_

I was ushered into the same van we were in weeks ago. It smelled like bleach, the blood we spilled was gone now. It was just an empty cold metal box. The movement of the vehicle swayed my body in its own will. I was so weak, it seemed that when we separated ,he took a part of me. I fainted in the middle of the journey.

When I came too, I was in Terminal City. There were familiar faces around me as I faded in and out of consciousness. The smell of alcohol and latex filled the air. I tried with all my might to sense if he was there. I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was white light. I tried to use my hands to feel his presence but all I felt was cold metal. I tried to find his scent but all I could smell was the burning smell of disinfectant. I don't remember how I got there. I don't remember how I got back. As I faded back into unconsciousness my thoughts drifted to Alec. A single tear escaped my eyes.

_It's harder now that it's over  
It's harder now that it's over  
Now that the cuffs are off_

It's been months, almost a year now.

The emptiness of my apartment reflects the emptiness inside me. The silence is slowly driving me insane. I shift in my bed curling into a ball. The sheets around me are soaked with the tears. The linens never resting, as they haven't been dry in all the nights I have been back. My hand settles over my stomach, its been growing in the past months. My mind drifts to one thought

_Alec, I am sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey love's ) thank you for the reviews and the support for me writing this. Most of you know that I intended this to be a standalone, but you guys got me thinking that I could not leave it here. Now here we have Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy as I develop the story. As you can see it is told in intervals betwen Alec and Max. (you guys like it?) Any feedback or ideas would be appreciated. Hugs and Kisses to everyone and thank you's in advance for reading.

realeyes

Hope

The years have aged my body, my mind and my soul. I was a broken man but faith and hope kept me going. They kept me from shattering to pieces every day I spent here without her. These four walls have become the home I never wanted. I tried my best to keep time. The marks I had made on the wall count one thousand eighty. Three years. I run my rough hands over the markings to make sure what I was reading was right. It was.

For months I refused to cooperate but it was all in vain, the more torturing the less I cared. Almost a year into my stubbornness, they still didn't give up, they still wouldn't kill me. I didn't care. All that mattered is that I got Max out. They knew that they wouldn't be able to use me like this. So one day Sandeman walked in. It was the first time I had seen him since that day I agreed to stay. He didn't say a word. The manila folder under his arm found its way into my hands. I didn't move.

"Open it 494" He said, not commanded but simply said. It was a different tone from what I was accustomed to now.

So I did. My hands shook without my will. The image in front of me broke whatever shred of defiance I had left.

Her hair was shorted now; it was lively with waves that fell around her face. The picture was captured candidly. She had a faint smile on her lips. Her eyes were different somehow, the fieriness behind them was gone, and the brown I saw seemed softer now. Her profile was the same as what was etched in my mind. She looked a little older, more like a woman. I memorized it every inch of the glossy paper. I moved to the next picture. It was a zoomed out image of the first one. My eyes immediately found its way to her face again. I took the time to take in every feature and color of the image. My gaze followed her arm as it lay comfortably over her stomach. The breath hitched in my throat, as I comprehended what was there. Her stomach was larger than what I remembered; she was pregnant.

"If you cooperate now there is a _chance _for you to be able to be with them," Sandeman said as he walked out of the small cell. That was all he said and he left.

He didn't bother to take up the folder that stayed in my hands. My fingers traced the outline of her face. I traced the outline of her belly. _My child? _The deepest recess of my soul questioned.

The events of that day replayed in my mind. I took her in my arms and I made love to her. It was the first time. It was the last time I had her. She conceived that night. I made a future in her body that night. The thought of something more from that never came to mind. Until I saw the picture, it gave me hope.

I could hear Sandeman's voice as the images of that night flashed through my eyes.

* * *

"She would only be instrumental in the future" 

I heard her moan my name in my ears; it was a sound of longing and want. Her fingers were digging into my already bruised back. I could feel her erratic breath on my shoulder.

"_A linage of perfection would be formed from her." _

Heat erupted between our bodies and I sagged on top of her. She said my name again, in want. I took a breath and continued to satisfy her and to satisfy me. I shifted to look in her eyes; I conveyed every emotion in the way my body moved with hers. She kept her gaze at me and I let myself drown within her. I settled my forehead on hers and slowed my pace. She shed slow tears from her eyes that dampened both our skin.

She whispered, "I'm sorry"

My eyes burned from emotion, she wiped the falling tear from my cheek as she moaned again. I didn't need an apology. Everything I did, I did for her. At least now she knows. Her arms gripped my body closer now; it felt like she never wanted to let go. I gripped her shoulders tighter both reveling in the feel of being one.

* * *

They separated us in the morning.

Since that day, I obeyed, no longer careless about my life. I had something to live for, something to hope for. I knew that she was waiting, she had something to hold on to, and she had a part of me. I needed to make the part whole. I needed Max to make me whole again.

There was a change in their treatment of me, less physical abuse now. My body was thankful for this. I was just waiting for them to tell me what I needed to do. I was back to an obedient soldier.

So it began, I trained again, gaining the muscle and strength I had not been able to use in so long. It was rigorous, the constant testing and evaluation of my skills was rendering everything like clockwork. It took months to get me as they said "Ready". They sent me out on missions, always for assassination, that was what they needed me for. I was efficient, cold and fast. I did not regret every single death caused by my hands. It was "my duty" as they said either them or my people. I only did it to protect my people, to protect my child and to protect Max. Every familiar I killed left no smear of sadness from me. It was a slow rigorous process. I lost count on how many I killed. I still don't understand why they needed me; there were hundreds of other assassins at Manticore. I never got the answer.

Then Sandeman's voice came again. "Blood would be the only thing that can save everyone, it's your blood or her's"

I always understood it as a sacrifice. I tried not to think about the thought of dying without seeing her again, and seeing my child. I just did what I was told. Kill after Kill. The years went by.

After it all, I found my way back to the four walls that housed me. Every night I would take the picture from under the flat cot that lay there. The paper was creased and old from time. I would open it gently and slowly revealing each inch of her to my eyes. Her face would be the last thing I see before I let the sleep take over. I did this every night. She kept me going.

I woke again to a new day. I hoped that maybe this would be the day that it would be over, like I did every single time my eyes opened.

Sandeman entered.

"It's time," He said.

"Your blood would be the only thing that can save everyone, it's your blood," he continued the repeated line from years before.

Today he told me that my blood would be needed. I walked out of the four walls I have known to call home. I look out to the scratching marks on the wall, they call out the time I spent here. I was ushered out. The hallway seemed longer now.

I was strapped down onto a metal bed. Monitors surrounded me; the steady beep of my heart was a redundant tune to my ears. I saw my blood flowing out of me into a bag.

I willed myself to think about her.

I imagined her face when I find her and I walk up to her. I imagine that maybe a little girl or boy will come running up behind her asking who that man is. I will kneel in front of them and tell them _I am sorry for taking so long_. Max will probably shed tears, and I'll take her face in my hands and kiss all her sorrows away. I will tell her that she was the reason I kept going. She was the reason why I stayed alive, she gave me hope, and she gave me a future in a child. I will finally let her hear the words I have said to her so many times in my dreams of her. I will tell her _I love her_. I will kiss her again and I'll take that child's hand and introduce myself as his or her father.

My vision gets fuzzy.

They were taking too much; I begin to get light headed. My eyes begin to close they are so heavy. I tried to fight it. I wanted to stay awake, I was afraid if I let sleep take over I would never wake. I needed to stay alive I needed to find my way back to her.

"Max I'm Sorry" My lips read.

A long echoing beep permeated the room. Alec's eyes drifted to a close.


	4. Chapter 4

A short version i wrote for this series years ago...I've been battling with a lot over the past years. I decided to upload this to get the ball rolling and finish some of my stuff. Thank you for reading. You make this worth while. Enjoy.

The years have aged my body, my mind and my soul. I wake to another day with out him. I live in these four walls, the same four walls where he once stayed. I chose to live here, in truth I chose to stay so that maybe one day he would come waltzing through the front door reclaiming his home. He hasn't yet, but one day he will. I made myself believe that a long time ago. I shift in bed to feel the warmth from the rays coming in.

The rising sun has warmed the room in a glow of gold. It's a beautiful sight to wake up to.

In the corner wall there are markings. Each dash a year gone by that my children have grown. Two columns of lines etched with three lines. Three years.

- -

- -

- -

My hand stretches out to caress two little heads asleep next to me. Their identical dark blonde hair flat against the pillow they share. They stir but remain asleep. The older one, my Adam, finds his sisters neck and snuggles into her hair. Eve my baby girl makes room for her brother as they sleep. It brings a smile that reaches not only my lips but also my heart.

I have come along way.

In the first months since I regained consciousness, I refused to move. I could not lead a nation of people when I was broken, I could not make myself care about anything. Others had taken over and I was fine with that. I made my home in his empty apartment. I stayed there sulking and drowning in my tears. I needed him and I wanted him here with me. It was my fault that he wasn't here. It was my fault alone. I had lost hope of ever finding him. It was a sad thing to remember what I had become. An empty shell of the woman I used to be. The only thing that kept me breathing was to sustain the live living inside of me.

I stayed that way for months, I was a ghost of the Max that everyone knew. It took a single moment for me to realize that I needed to live and that I needed to have hope.

I was lying on my back with a hospital gown lifted above my stomach. Gem was standing over me and placed a cold gel that sent the hairs on my body on end. She smiled apologetically as she ran the ultrasound over my stomach. I did not want to look at the screen, it hurt to know that Alec did not even know that a part of him was living inside of me. It hurt to know that maybe Alec wasn't coming back. The sound of a heat beat permeated the room. My head in reflex turned towards the screen. A little figure was visible alive inside me. Then a second rhythm came through the machine speakers. I turned to Gem in question. She nodded towards the screen and I turned. Another little figure lay next to the one earlier lively and moving inside of me. Twins.

"Looks like you got a boy and a girl" Gem said as she continued to move the cold gel around my stomach.

I shed tears, different from the pain, guilt and sorrow filled tears I had grown accustom to. It was tears of something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt alive. The heartbeats filled the room as I lay there feeling the babies inside me.

I was taken out of my memory as Eve began to stir. She instinctively reached for me; I scooted closer to her so that she was flush against me. She rubbed her eyes and opened them up. Bright green eyes greeted me and I kissed her on the forehead. Her brother began to wake as I ran my hand through my little girl's hair. Adam stretched his hand above his head and yawned a big yawn. This brought a giggle to his sister lying next to him. Thanks to perfect DNA they developed faster than an ordinary babies. I had no complaints though. They were everything to me.

"Morning sleepy heads" I greeted as I snuggled back into the covers.

"Mornin' mom" They mumbled simultaneously.

Adam did the usual and climbed over both Eve and I. He settled on my other side. I couldn't help but stare at how much he resembled his father. It was like a carbon copy. With each day he seemed to have the same gestures and facial expressions that I remembered from Alec.

"Mum I am hungry" Adam mumbled into my arm. Yet another sign that this really was Alec's son, he had the same appetite.

"Me too" Eve added as she sat up on her knees placing her elbows on my stomach as she peered over at her brother.

Eve on the other hand looked like a blend of both Alec and I. She had my temper and ate like her father. Her eyes were a softer green than her brothers. She had my lips but she had Alec's pout to them. She was constantly bickering with her brother as well. She really must have gotten that from me.

"Okay, so what do you guys want?" I said as I moved to sit up. Adam still clung to my arm and slowly got up himself.

"I want pizza and fries," Adam said. He was smiling so widely and the twinkle in his eyes just made my heart swell.

"Gross, I want pancakes" Eve replied as she stuck her tongue out at her brother. It got a giggle out of me.

'Fine pancakes it is, Eve" Adam said with a defeated tone. He always compromised for his sister. He was genuinely unselfish. A quality I knew that Alec had.

"Ready for another day?" I say as I scoop the twins in my arms and head to the kitchen.

* * *

"Clear!" the loud drawn out beep of the machine continued.

"Clear!" The electricity jolted through Alec's chest and made a loud clang as he fell back to the bed.

"CLEAR!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. A rhythm came.


End file.
